Slap Him, He's Italian
by LikeBananasDo
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL. Temperance is having a hard time communicating and socially being involved. Angela knows how to trigger her into being high school’s most popular girl. Seeley is the popular guy. With prom night coming, can she do the math? CHAP2UP
1. The New Kid

**Title: Slap Him, He's Italian  
Summary: This goes back to high school. Temperance is having a hard time communicating and socially being involved. Best friend Angela knows just the way how to trigger her into being high school's most popular girl.  
Author's Note: Yes, the title is like the film 'Slap her, she's French'. Kind of why I wrote this. I tried to add every character in it.  
Chapter summary: Seeley and Temperance meet for the first time.**__

---  
Trrrinnng…..

The sneering sound of the school bell cut through the tense silence, as Mrs. Knight paced up and fro. Her wicked eyes glancing over her glasses, her students waiting in agony for her to begin speaking.

She abruptly stopped, in the middle of the classroom, right next to the table of a 17-year-old Seeley Booth, who didn't even wince. The rest of the class did let out a muffled gasp. Seeley hardly ever did anything wrong, except for beating the crap out of people if they needed to be taught a lesson.

Mrs. Knight looked down at the – now pale – Seeley. He was worried she was furious about him hitting Drake Donovan. Okay, there was no actual reason to be afraid; the guy crushed a geek his glasses. "We have a new student today."

Her pacing continued and the some people let out relieved sighs, only to be rewarded with a nasty glare from their worst nightmare teacher. "Seeley!" She now spun around, watching him as he quickly raised, then pulled himself together again. "Yes…ma'am?"  
"She's in Mr. Donny's office. You go get her and allow her to introduce herself. Today I want you to give her one of your 'tours' through the building."  
Seeley bit back the urge to heave a sigh. Lately, he was asked to do that every time just because girls seemed so interested in him. It bugged him because now every boy in the class was jealous of him and every girl gossiped. He made his way to the exit of the room when Mrs. Knight gestured him to leave. He barely heard the 'yeah, go get her' that was followed by a yell and a – somewhat dramatic – shriek.

He tapped on the door, and stepped in the room when Mr. Donny answered with a 'come in'. Mr. Donny was sitting behind his desk, and sitting on the chair in front of it, was a tall, brown-haired girl. She had freckles here and there, sparkling blue eyes and despite all of that, an indifferent appearance.

_I am intrigued. _He immediately concluded, walking up to her as he shook her hand. _Firm handshake. I like that. _Mr. Donny gave him a signal to leave and he led her out the office.

"You're Temperance?" Seeley asked, trying to fill the silence that had settled between them. Temperance frowned a little oddly. "How'd you know that?"  
Seeley looked a little guilty; he and his buddies had been reading through the student files again. "Oh," he shrugged, "Just a guess. You seem like a 'Tempe' kind of girl."  
"Don't call me 'Tempe', that's only for people in close proximity." she forewarned him with a wave of the finger.  
Seeley smiled, stopping before her. "Nice to meet you, Temperance. I'm Seeley Booth." he introduced himself, bowing his head a little, causing Temperance to frown at that.  
"Brennan." she then said, shaking off the thought of asking him why that was of any good. They then continued their stroll to classroom 402, Seeley casually trying to steal a glimpse of her, Temperance casually trying to avoid his glance. It was rather amusing.

Chuckling to himself, Seeley added: "Oh, and don't frown at everything. You're prettier when you're not."

He wasn't sure if she was smiling or wanting to kick him in the nuts.

---

**Author's Note II: So, did you like it? I would always want to know if I need to continue a story.**


	2. Meet the Gang

**Chapter title: Meet the Gang  
Summary: Temperance meets Jack and Angela, who inform her on Seeley. Meanwhile, Cam talks to Seeley about the upcoming prom.  
Author's Note: Thank you for all the comments! I'm very happy right now. And to all the Dutch readers, if you have time, I have one Dutch story up. And this chap is a bit longer, I apologize.**

* * *

It was awkward. Very awkward.

Not that he wanted to call her 'socially incapable', but she lacked the communication skills which were highly useful when in a zone called 'high school'. It was unavoidable that you would be labeled as soon as you met the students.

There were the jocks. And not the popular jocks, but the types that couldn't stop talking about their favorite sport, and always followed the popular group.

There was an Asian group. It didn't have a lot of members, as it only contained members that always chatted in Chinese or Japanese. The members were in love with their countries and will intentionally hurt you if you ever insulted it.

There were the freaks/geeks. Freaks were people who did stuff nobody could understand, like, for instance, try to play the cello. It was known nobody approved the cello. Base, however, was a great instrument, according to most students. The geeks were just the people with the highest IQ's and grades.

There were the neutrals. They were just a bunch of people who couldn't be labeled and so just jumped back and forth from one to another.

And finally, there was the popular group. There were bossy cheerleaders, though football jocks and just the regular, cool guys.

It didn't matter how much he hated it, Seeley has always been a member of the 'popular' group. He knew he was different. He didn't beat up freshmen, didn't sleep with nerdy girls for grades and was considered 'protector of the Fools'. And despite all of that, everyone seemed to eat out the palm of his hand.

Unfortunately, Temperance's first impression was not a good one. She blurted out all kinds of scientific methods and theories – hell, who knew you could talk that scientific when introducing yourself – and tried to explain to them why it was essential she was accepted in a group. Of course, the class is told that she has been studying books on social bonding within the educational environment. Her eyes briefly met Seeley's, when she started to feel uncomfortable in the icy cold. He put on a smile, and made movements with his hands she needed to copy his smile.

She attempted, which was cute. Eventually she ended up smiling like she slept with a banana in her mouth and soon everyone started laughing for the completely wrong reasons. Unknowingly, Temperance appreciated the class was amused and she was told to take a seat next to a guy who shot her a dirty look. Seeley peeked at the boy, Tyler, who was known for sleeping with everyone just to achieve something. _Remember to order him not to hit on her. If anyone's going to be used, it's not her._

The lunch break soon arrived and Seeley quickly gathered his belongings, afraid he was going to miss Temperance. He needed to know why she was so different than the others, why she was so intelligent, so bright..and even why he cared about all that,

"Have a girl to catch, Seeley?" When he looked up abruptly to snap at whoever was annoying him, Angela stood there, a flirtatious smile on her lips. "And don't wave it off, mister, I know that look. You're anxious and disturbed; you need to catch that brilliant new girl."  
"So? I was asked to give her a tour. Maybe she won't even find her locker. I can't let that happen." Seeley informed his friend, while flinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Right," Angela grinned, "cause Temperance not finding her locker is equivalent to 'the world is coming to an end'!" she dramatically shouted out, and she followed him as he started heading for the lockers. "I need to stick around you, by the way. Agent Awkward is stalking me all day long." 'Agent Awkward' was this rather creepy boy with a crush who really wanted to become a cop. When Seeley looked slightly pained, she grimaced. "Or do you want to be alone with your new crush?"  
"She's not my new crush, Angela. She intrigues me." Seeley made up, fleeing to his buddies Rob and Cal to escape from Angela, who called after him: "However you want to say it, my friend."

"Hey." Angela plopped down in the seat next to Jack's, who was eating a sandwich with peanut butter, Next to him, there were the younger Wendell, Zack and Vincent. "I don't know you guys." she told the boys, making them feel insecure almost immediately.  
Jack hushed her with a frustrated growl. "Easy on the kids, Angela. They're new. I'm just making sure their lunch money isn't going to be taken away."  
"Someone's trying to take over Seeley's main job.." Angela commented, sliding her lunch from out of her bag.  
"Man can't start a revolution just by himself."  
Angela giggled. "This is high school and you're talking revolution." She opened her box and took out a sandwich with cheese.  
"You brought your pink purse again." Jack mentioned calmly, referring to the bag Angela had been carrying. If looks could kill, Jack would be lying and bleeding all over. But looks don't kill, so Angela just exhaled exaggerated. "It's not a pink purse. Purses, are small items." She used her hands to explain how small a purse can be. "This is purple shoulder bag. The ones you carry over your shoulder."  
"Whatever you say." Jack just shrugged, not caring. He was a boy after all. "Hey, who's the new kid in your class? I've heard rumors."  
Angela dropped her sandwich. "The new 'kid' is a girl, so I'd appreciate a bit of respect, Jack. Her name's Temperance. She's very smart. When introducing herself, she started talking about the evolution of social bonding and don't ask me how – I haven't been listening – but she ended up talking about 'celibacy'."  
"Hm.." Jack pursed his lips momentarily, "isn't that sex?"  
"Non-sex," Angela corrected her friend, "it seems Seeley's interested in her." Angela changed the subject, to one that would interest her more. She was high school's Queen of romances, so she could smell a romance from miles away.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Mad skills, dude. It's too hard to explain to a boy." Angela grimaced - proud to be a girl - and glanced over at the younger kids who had absolutely no idea what on earth was going on.

A few minutes later, Jack was standing in line to get a hotdog, when his attention fell on a girl standing a few feet away. She was tall, and had a brownish skin and black, long hair. He knew her name was 'Camille', but he never had the guts to walk up and talk to her. With prom night up coming, he intended to ask her to the prom, but Angela warned him she was already taken by some popular guy and he wouldn't stand a chance.

Well, she didn't actually say that, but Jack knew in his mind he would definitely not stand a chance against Brad Cooper. High school's best quarterback, singing male star of the drama club, and he was sensitive. In the eyes of the girls: perfect.

"Still drooling over her, tiger?"

Jack startled, nearly jumping in the air when Angela seemed to appear from nowhere. "I'm not," he quickly denied, "I'm admiring her features."  
"Which is slang for 'drooling'. It's no big deal, everyone has to deal with a crush at least once." Angela reassured him.  
Jack scoffed a little and cocked his head. "Are you stalking me for a reason?" he questioned, glaring at her when she took a step backwards and pushed another girl forward. "I wanted you to meet Temperance. She's the new 'kid'."  
"Oh," Jack – ever the polite guy – smiled at her and shook her hand. Her handshake was surprisingly firm, he noted. "Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." Temperance reacted, a bit curtly, but not at all unfriendly.

Angela, who was standing in the background, now felt the need to step forwards again. "I've got a plan how you can talk to Camille. Hundred percent sure it's gonna work. I always do this."  
Jack crossed his arms, squinting a little. "I didn't ask you to force me to talk to her. What if I don't want to?"  
"Given your defensive state and bodily reactions towards her presence, you do seem 'interested' in her." Temperance mentioned, earning a glare from his side and she fell silent again.  
Angela ignored the 'dead stare' from Jack and dragged him to a more quiet place to tell him the plan.

Meanwhile, Camille stood there with her friends chatting, when a group of boys passed. She detected her friend between the noisy jocks, and waved. "Seeley!"  
Seeley immediately looked her way and smiled a little, walking up to her. "Hey Cam. Hey." he greeted the other girls with a nod. One of them immediately started to giggle. She had a thing for the Italian brown haired boy and had a hard time trying to cope with it. Maybe because she didn't do anything about it. A blond girl took her by the arm and dragged her away, embarrassed.  
"How's the preparation for the prom?" Seeley asked, ignoring the giggling girls.  
Cam huffed a little. "It's exhausting. Trevor and Katie just decided to quit and leave everything up to me."  
"Really?" Seeley asked with a disapproving glance, "Want me to help you beat them up?" he teasingly joked, and she grinned. "I have no time for that, Seeley. Not everyone is a saint like you."  
They exchanged casual smiles. "Oh, by the way, I'm going to the prom with your brother. I just wanted to verify you were okay with it."  
"Yeah," Seeley approved, "he's a good guy. Besides, you don't have to ask me."  
"It's only polite. While we're on 'polite'," Cam started, glancing over at Jack, who was now talking to Angela. "What's the most polite way to tell him I'm not available?"  
"Jack? He has a thing for you?" Seeley chuckled, earning a slap from Cam's side. "I mean, God, who doesn't have a thing for you."  
Cam gestured him to shut up, when Jack and Temperance approached them in the back. Angela just stood back and made herself enjoy the show, hiding her smirk behind her hand.  
"Camille!" Cam and Seeley suddenly heard, resulting in a soft yelp from Cam and Seeley giving the boy behind them an annoyed glare.  
"You don't have to shout, I'm right here," Cam remarked, "What?"  
Jack immediately felt out of place, fidgeting with his fingers and smiling awkwardly. "No, I was calling some other 'Camille'. Uhm—There." Jack pointed in a direction, without really knowing what he was pointing at. In his head, he cursed Angela. She swore this would work.  
Cam tried to get what he was trying to do, but ended up crossing her arms with a confused look on her features. "Jack? Are you alright?" she inquired. When he didn't reply, Seeley gave Temperance a smile. "Hi."  
Temperance, who was normally very shy and withdrawn, flashed a smile back. For some reason, this boy felt her feel welcomed, that feeling was rare in her life. "Hi." she said, keeping her voice firm and strong.  
"Hey, I haven't met you," Cam and Temperance shook hands, "I'm Camille."  
"Oh, hello. I'm Temperance. I'm new here." Temperance informed her, and she nodded her head. "I figured." was her response, and the four fell silent again.  
"So.." Seeley brought his hands together, breaking the ice. "Have you met some other people?"  
"Yes," Temperance averted her eyes, to Angela, who waved at them when their eyes met. Her wave was animated and perky, pretty much like always.  
"Angela," Seeley snickered, "Of course you already met her."

That day, Temperance met a lot of other people. She was introduced to Tyler Brooke, the guy who had been trying to hit on her when she first bumped into him in the hallway. Kristen and Clementine Baylee where the girls who were always more concerned about their looks and their boys than about their grades. There was of course, Angela, the girl who was always overly excited, Jack, the boy with the incredibly blue eyes and major crush on Camille. Camille was the bright and social girl who had connections everywhere. Seeley was the boy with the – dare she say – beautiful brown eyes and well-formed body. She made a mental note to herself to ask Angela if he was dating.

There were also a few freshmen, Wendell, Zack and Vincent. They were very shy, but they spoke just as "much" as Temperance did. Nothing more than necessary.

And there was the guy she met in room 405. He had short, brown hair and inquiring brown eyes. He had an affective smile and was the captain of the school's hockey team. All those things listed were of course other words of saying he was 'popular'. 'Jared', was his name, she remembered.

Another mental note. Ask why he makes her think so much about Seeley.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I have a question I'd like to ask. This high school, it needs a name. Any suggestions? I don't know how schools in the USA are named.**

------------------------------


End file.
